Is he cheating on me?
by sisterwolf
Summary: “Catherine, Cath wait” he shouted as the lift door had suddenly shut.
1. Default Chapter

Catherine walks in the buildings and heads for Gil Grissom's office As I started to walk into Gil's office I heard giggling and decided to wait and find out who it was, rather to barge in. OH what the heck I'll go in anyway.  
  
As Catherine opened the door she was shocked to find her boyfriend which they had been going out for 6 months, in the arms of another woman. When Grissom had finally worked out that Catherine was standing behind them, he looked up and was about to say something when Catherine slammed the door shut!  
  
I know I'll go and ask Warrick he should know if Grissom has been cheating on me. "Hey Warrick, do you know if Grissom has been seeing another woman?" she asked trying really hard not to give away any emotions.  
  
"Um....... Not that I know of" Warrick replied  
  
"Is Nick around?"  
  
"No, he out on field work, maybe you could try Sara"  
  
"Thanks again" and walked out of his office Wait a minute, the women in Gil's office had dark hair. Maybe...... its her.  
  
"Cath I got some results if you want to have a look" Said Greg coming out of the lab.  
  
"Sorry but I have to go and pick up Lindsey from school, I'll see them tomorrow"  
  
When Grissom had finished in his office he opened the door and she left.  
  
"Warrick do you know where Catherine went?" he asked  
  
"She went to go and pick up Lindsey" said Greg coming out of his office  
  
"Thanks" he shouted as he started to run towards the lift  
  
"Catherine, Cath wait" he shouted as the lift door had suddenly shut. 


	2. It Rings!

"Mummy, why are you looking all sad?" asked Lindsey "Nothing is wrong sweetheart" she replied and stared at the road ahead. Once Catherine had pulled up on Gil's driveway Lindsey asked "Did Gil dump you?" "I.....urh.....think he is seeing someone else, I'll only be a minute I am just going to get and grab my stuff" said Catherine and got out of the car.  
  
Back at the office Grissom was wondering where Catherine would be at this very point in moment. As he reached for his phone Sara walked in the door,  
  
"I've got it, it brilliant, we can get her a, when I mean 'we' I mean 'you' a diamond ring!" said Sara but Grissom wasn't listening and made her get out the door. 56957685 Please pick up oh please pick up.  
  
Just as Catherine was about to lock the door she heard the phone ring and shr ran back inside to pick it up.  
  
"Hello, Catherine speaking"  
  
"Hey, I was hoping it would be you"  
  
"I don't wanna talk"  
  
"Just a moment"  
  
"Look I saw with my own eye you and that......that.......CHICK"  
  
"Its not like that"  
  
"well you betta believe it, anyway I got to go Lindsey is in the car, and I think you know what I am going to say next"  
  
"No please don't"  
  
And with that Catherine slammed down the phone and went to go and lock up. "Sorry it took so long darling, mummy had to answer the phone" she said put her stuff in the car and hoping in the drivers seat. "it was Grissom wasn't it?" she asked "Yes it was" and with that was started to drive off 


	3. Party

When Chatherine arrived at her place, the phone rang and Lindsey went to og and answer it, "Mummy, its Warrick" she said handing the phone to her mother. "Hello"  
  
"Aren't you being a bit unfair?"  
  
"Well no really, it his fault for seeing that women"  
  
"But what if it not what you think"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Uh....uh....i got to go I'll cya tomorrow"  
  
And with that Warrick hung up the phone. "Boy that was close" he muttered to himself.  
  
The next day when Catherine walked in the door she went straight to her office and shut he door, then 5 minutes later someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?'  
  
"It's me, Greg, you said you would look at the result from the blood we found at the crime scene two day ago.  
  
"Yeah, thanks" Greg handed her the result and said "You know you should give him another chance" He said shutting the door  
  
Grissom was the next to knock on Catharine's door.  
  
"Uh...Cath...before you get all angry I would just like ot say I'm sorry and that there is something here for you"  
  
"What is it"  
  
"You have to come with me to find out"  
  
"Ohk,"  
  
"Shut your eyes and take my hand"  
  
As Grissom lead Catherine into the lunch room  
  
"Ohk, you can open your eyes know" And with that Catherine did and nearly fainted because on a big banner it said Happy Birthday Catherine.  
  
"Cath.....uh...." Gil said kneeling on one knee and asked Catherine would you like to become Mrs Catherine Grissom?"  
  
"Get up you dolt, of course I would if you not going out with anyone else"  
  
"Look, me and Sara where planing on what to do for your b day that all isn't that right Sara?"  
  
"Off course it is"  
  
"well if that's all then here my answer" And Cath gave Gil and big kiss on the cheek abed whisper yes. 


End file.
